Deadmen's Oz
by tommon360
Summary: Hello everyone I came up with the idea what if Toto Sakigami from Deadmen saved the avatar world with his love labyrinth from a more dangerous threat then Wretched Egg oh and let me know if you want a pairing.Everyone who reads this tell as many people as you can spread the word as much as you can.Oh I have put up a poll for toto's poll just go to my profile and vote
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is my second story hope ya like it**

**At a facility lab near Deadman Prison 1:12am**

Doctor we were finally able to recover some of the DNA from the special fossil

Very good we will do better than that fool Tamaki ever could do.

Hm it says here the fossil was apart of one of the bones from one of the guardians who protected Hades would you like to start the dimensional warp drive protocol as well.

Yes let start Project C-E-R-B-E-R-U-S begin.

**In Limbo**

Huh?Where am I oh yeah that ganta guy killed me so should I be in heaven or hell.

Hello

AAAAAAAAaaaaaah!Oh Jesus you scared me but ya seem nice so I will introduce myself.I'm "clap" Toto Sakigami

I know who you are and I came for your help.

Oh

You see I'm a spirit who can tell the future my name is Aang.

So why you need my help you lost ya directions on how the hell do I get out of here!

No you see my world is in danger and might just change your world as well my world will be destroyed and everyone will die no one will exist and the world won't either unless this threat is stopped which is why I will revive you and stick with you on your journey.

Yay wait you're not going to talk to me while I'm taking a shit right?

Sigh... no but do be careful I know how strong you can be and try not too kill anyone

Okey dokey so wait you're gonna drop me off into this new world I guess I'll have to find my way around anyways let's get going pops.

Alright but this foe you will have to face will be more dangerous then the wretched egg

Cool I mean I don't get to fight the wretched egg but at least I get to fight someone stronger I'm excited!

**Prologue Ended **


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter I'm just going to do the story hopefully this story becomes popular**

"So this is the famous republic city."said toto

"Indeed now I must tell you about the ben-"said aang before seeing toto missing

"Hey guys why pick on a old man"said toto

Three guys were trying to mug the elder but they didn't have any weapons which confused toto

"Scram kid unless you want to get broken in two"said one of the thugs

"Kid?Heh well this kid is gonna rip off your fucking heads and shove em up your asses."said toto

At that moment he saw the man stomp on the ground at first he thought he was going to punch him but instead a slab of earth came out of the ground and the man punched it sending it straight at toto

"Ooh people who can control elements this will be fun"said toto

The rock was sliced into tiny bits by a scythe made out of blood coming from Toto's hand

**Crow Claw**

"But all I need is my body to use my element."said toto

He rushed at the three man dodging the fireballs the other man was launching at him as soon as he got close he sliced all three of them

"I told you not to kill anyone"said aang

"Relax gramps I just sliced them to where it caused them great pain kinda like when a parent hits you with the belt when you've been ba-"said toto before a icicle was popping out of his stomach

"That's what you get for letting your guard down bastard"said the thug

As the icicle slid out of his wound his stomach almost instantly healed

"What the fuck?!"said the thug

"I'm just as surprised as you I haven't healed that fast and I didn't know I could heal my organs"said toto

"I have made your healing factor as strong as wretched egg and a little faster"said aang

"Oh"said toto

"Who are you talking to are you crazy or something?"said the thug

"Shut up!"said toto

The man was knocked unconscious from toto's kick

Police stay where you are

(Hey maybe I can get in good with cops here I hate to have to go to another prison.)

"What happened here?"said the officer

"Oh this it was all thanks to yours truly "clap" Toto Sakigami."said toto

"So you are saying you did this?"said the officer

"That's right I even took out the little troublemakers."said toto

"You are under arrest for assault,battery,and aggravated assault."said the officer

"Fuck men me and cops just don't get along"said toto

Toto ran a top of buildings trying to escape the cops which he was doing a good job of because the cops could barely keep up with his inhuman speed and even when they did grab him with the cable wires he wouldn't budge a inch they even tried earth bending to strengthen their grip to them even if he was a earth bender his strength was ridiculous eventually escaped by hiding in a alley.

"So how's your stay?"said aang

"Well the benders are just wonderful the cops' laws are bullshit and I have no where to live other than that I'm honkey the fuck you think I feel?!"said toto

"Relax the avatar will be back any day now from the spirit trip."said aang

"The who?"said toto

"The avatar is the hero and the balance to life in this world there is only one in each generation and they are the only ones to master all 4 elements I was the one before the avatar that is now living."said aang

"Is the avatar a boy or girl?"said toto

"Girl why?"said aang

"Yes!Do you know how long it's been since I seen a woman I mean I haven't even lost my virginity yet."said toto

"Sigh" you have a very vulgar mind."said aang

Aaaah!

"What's going on."said toto

"It's the threat the creature."said aang

"What right now aww and I was just starting to get use to this world"said toto

"You can't kill it,it is just a spirit right now it must first collect all six stones that balance this world to reach it's strongest form then you can kill it."said aang

"Well at least I can have some fun with him."said toto

As soon as he was about to take off he stopped

"What is it?"said aang

"Hey why can't the avatar defeat this thing if she is the hero"said toto

"She was not strong enough even in her avatar state"said aang

(I know I might be stronger than the avatar even at her best considering how I beat those guys but am I strong enough to beat this thing?)said toto

**Near City Hall**

Blood shaped in a full human with black eyes and no pupils bald and have claws for fingers was standing in front of injured officers and even some dead ones.

The closet to it was the avatar herself korra she struggled to breathe.

"Wh-what "cough" are you."said the avatar

It didn't respond instead it just raised it's arm as it was about to attack it's arm was chopped off.

"Can I play?"said toto

The monster stretched it's arm in order punch toto but instead toto dodged and the fist smashed into the wall toto got up close he started punching it with hardened blood around his fist.

**Fist of Blood**

The monster jumped away seeing as his body was cracking from the attacks

"Sorry but that's game"said toto

The monster started cracking more until it spilled over the floor and it went into the sewer.

"Man it's weak in it's first form."said toto

As soon as he turned around literally everyone got in their bending stance and aimed at him.

"What no thank you?"said toto

**End of Chapter let me know what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey next chapter love the support digger92**

**Police Office**

("Did ya see that I kicked that guy's ass so hard,oh by the way what do you mean by stones")said toto

("Their are 6 stones that balance this world and give benders their bending the hurricane statue,the glacier crystal,the dust badge,the lava medal,the shadow orb,and the sunny diamond.)said aang

("Oh so you're sayin-")said toto before he heard the door

The door that led to the interrogation room opened showing a older lady with different outfit from the other officers

"I'm police of chief Lin Beifong come with me"said lin

Once they got into the room he saw a young dark skinned woman around his age who had on indian like clothes and a older man with a red robe he sat down the woman slammed her fists down on the desk in front of him to try and intimidate him.

"Who are you?Are you working with that thing?How can you do that thing with your blood?Are you the one I heard reports of escaping the police?"said lin who kept slamming him with questions

"Now now people one question at a time and for the ladies who want to know some naughty thing's about me no comment" said toto

As soon as he said that lin kicked him in the testicles

"Wrong answer."said lin

But then she was shocked when she saw he didn't react not even flinching now it was dark skin woman's turn to talk

"Hi my name is korra and what the hell are you,you don't feel pain and you can do that strange thing with your blood can you teach me?"said korra

"He is a prisoner not a teacher"said the older man

"But tenzin"said korra

"Sorry gorgeous I couldn't teach you if I wanted to and it is kinda what makes me special in this world"said toto

"In this world?"said lin

"Whoops looks like I gave myself away before our little 21 questions"said toto

"Enough what are you planning?"said lin

"Oh nothing now aang on the other hand."said toto

"What has this got to do with my father?"said tenzin

"Story time yay!"said toto

**After telling his story**

"Dad"said tenzin

"Branch of sin"said lin

"Whoa everyone dies even with my avatar state I couldn't kill it?"said korra

"Yes you die regardless of your avatar state"said toto

"Wait,can't we just seal this thing"said tenzin

("That might work but we are going to have to seal it inside the spirit world too many evil people would try to unseal it in this world less people would be able to reach the spirit world and unseal first you must go to the north pole to stop it from absorbing the glacier crystal.)

"Buddy says it might work if we do it in the spirit world but first we must go to the north pole."said toto

"Why?"lin said

"To stop it from absorbing the stone your such a silly granny"said toto

A piece of metal dangerously flew by his head after he said those words

"I may be old but not old enough to not kick your ass"said lin

**North Pole**

"North pole huh,it's been awhile"said tenzin

In front of them was a city made out of ice

"So what's the plan"said korra

"The plan is to hopefully be here first before the monster is here then try putting him in this container that the zhu li girl gave us"said toto

When toto looked through the telescope he saw the creature walking from the shore and killing every person in sight

"Never mind!Change of plans you guys look for the gatekeeper to the stone while I kick that thing's ass over and over again to hold it off"said toto

(This guy is either really stupid or really confident he doesn't know what this thing is capable of.)said tenzin

What we can't come along said a voice when a small boat approached theirs they knew where it came from

"Mako,Bolin,Opal,and Asami it's so good to see you"said korra

"Ah men there are two new hot babes but they seem to be with the tool and the idiot"said toto

"Who you calling tool asshole"said mako

"Okay mako calm down this is our new friend toto,toto play nice"said korra

"Whatever carry on towards victory"said toto

**Inside the City**

As the monster was walking he was stopped in it's tracks by explosions

**Owl's Eyeball**

"I can't just let you tear up the city even if it is made mostly of thin ice"said toto

The monster stretch it's arm like last time but this time he also stretched it's fingers impaling toto as it retracted it's arm when it thought the fight was over toto just got back up like it was nothing

"The only thing your doing is making more bombs for me to use"said toto

After those words toto sent a barrage of 30 bloody bombs at the monster which made a big enough crack in the ground for the monster too slip into after the explosions

"Uh oh"said toto

**At the gate**

"Thanks for letting us borrow the stone sir"said korra

"Oh anything for the avatar"said the guardian

Once they got to the gate they saw guards impaled and beaten to death

"No the monster couldn't be here toto was holdin-said tenzin before he was interrupted

"Hey guys I kinda messed up and let it get away while I was fighting it"said toto

"Damn it toto"said tenzin

"Anyways we should just destroy the stones without them he can't be completed right?"said toto

Everyone was shocked by what he said but korra was the first one to talk

"We are not destroying the stones that's what balances this word"said korra

"Whatever I'll just do it my self"said toto

As he was about to walk inside the gate icicles blocked his way

"You know I can't let you do that"said korra

"Wait you think you have a chance of stopping me that is the funniest thing I've heard yet but if you plan on getting in the way I'll just beat you first."said toto

Korra threw giant gusts of wind at him that only pushed him back a few inches then she tried throwing icicles at him which he deflected with his hands but as soon he did that she entrapped him inside ice

"It's over"said korra

"No"said toto

Toto broke through the ice and rushed behind her at inhuman speeds and chopped her on the back of the neck making her unconscious

"Now it's over"said toto

Everyone was scared of toto now and what he could do not even being able to see him as someone was about to try and attack toto they all felt a rumbling

"What's going on"said toto

("The beast has adsorbed the stone!")said aang

**End of chapter hope you like it**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup new chapter like and go to my profile to see the poll I posted showing who you want toto to be paired with now onto to the show**

**North Pole**

"What's going"said toto

("The creature has adsorbed the stone!)said aang

**Flashback Inside the gate**

The monster walked inside the gate finding a entrance that led to a cave as it walked inside the cave it saw a stadium filled with ice with a shiny sapphire blue crystal that looked like a snowflake in the middle the creature grabbed the stone and it started to merge with him morphing his body

**Flashback Ended**

As toto ran inside the cave he saw a pool inside a stadium and with a bloody shark which was the creature

"I can tell there was ice here since there is chunks of ice in the pool,so it all melted thanks to his transformation this should be fun"said toto

He hoped on one of the icy platforms while shooting blood bullets at the shark

**Ganta Gun**(God I hate that name)

The shark was too fast and dodge all the bullets then it rammed into the icy platform that toto was standing on,once he hit it toto stumbled into the water if the shark looked fast above water it looked even faster under water as it relentlessly bit toto in different places.

"Glurrgg"(You know you never learn do you)said toto

**Condor Candle**

The water was lit on fire due to the blood and it burned the shark to a crisp

"Glurrgg Gurgle"(Oh don't even try putting out the flames they are even hotter than ice no simple splash of water is gonna help)

As the water evaporated all that was left was toto in the center

"Damn,got away again huh?"said toto

**Outside the Cave**

"Uhh what happened"said korra

"You were knocked unconscious by toto then he dashed inside the cave"said tenzin

"I have to stop him from destroying the stone!"said korra

"Don't worry he told us the monster adsorbed it so good news toto no smashey bad news the bad guy just got stronger"said bolin

"Man that sucked"said toto

"You asshole we trusted you"said korra

"And I just thought of what was best,what is everyone staring at?"said toto

They all looked shocked as he didn't look in pain as they saw bite marks on him that were so deep you could see bone but they started to slowly heal

"Oh"said toto

("Hey what's up with my healing factor")said toto

("The beast has a unique ability to where he has irreversible damage your healing factor has negated that effect but the the more stones he absorbs the more time it will take to heal your wounds and if he reaches his final form you will die like a normal person would not being able to heal.")said aang

("Terrific")said toto

"Well that explains why you can't feel pain"said tenzin

The sky started to blacken and as the whole team looked up they saw a giant airship soldiers with white uniforms came out of the ship with giant guns

"Nobody fucking move!"said one of the officers

**End of Chapter sorry that it was a short chapter don't worry I'll make longer ones**


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter out now**

(Shit they got guns and I don't think any one here besides me is fast enough to dodge a bullet I can't risk it)said toto

"Alright we give up"said toto

They were all shot with tranquilizers and brought into the ship

**In the Captain's Room of the Ship**

As toto was waking up he found himself strapped to a chair not being able to move at all

"Well good evening,had a nice dream good because I want to tell you my motives I am Professor AlbertStein"said albertstein

"So you are the one that made the creature,don't tell me you are going to use my body because that sucked the first time and I don't want to go through that again"said toto

"No no need to worry and you are half right you see that creature is the soul of Cerberus the hell dog of Hades it's power is enough to destroy a planet at it's strongest and thanks to the science behind branches of sin and research of Hagire Rinichiro I was able to provide a body for it"said albertstein

"So you're telling me that your going to use the little doggie to kill everyone then what come on I wanna hear the juicy details"said toto

"Well I came to the conclusion why conquer a putrid world like earth when you can create your own world"said albertstein

"Uh cause no people"said toto

"Shut up and let me talk I decided using Cerberus power to destroy this world as a test then create my own world with the power of cerberus,but earth will still be under my foot and they will submit considering how weak they are and even if they don't I could just kill them in a instant,they will be oppressed and they will hand over their riches to me and my dead man army I will live in my own paradise"said albertstein

"Damn that's about it,looks like I down graded from psychotic people to greedy bastards like yourself oh well"said toto

"I don't need your input after all even if that plan fails I can still conquer earth with my new wretched eggs."said albertstein

Once he said that three people came in one was a girl around toto's age with a black hoodie sandals white shorts black hair and her mouth was sowed togther with stitches and the other one was a strong bald man with no shirt on with military pants and boots then last was a middle aged man with a pony tail with sun glasses on in a butler suit

"Now time to go back to your cellar"said albertstein

**In the cell**

"What do we do they got this strange glass that none of our bending can break through they also got weapons that we never seen before which seems to scare everyone without them putting up a fight"said bolin

"Sigh..for the glass it's called a force field and for the weapons they are called guns they shoot small pieces of metal so fast it's almost impossible to dodge them unless you're like me,but since ya'll wouldn't last one day in a prison like this we are getting the fuck out right now"said toto

"How that force field is"before bolin could say anything else the force field was smashed to pieces by blood tentacles coming from the back of toto's head

**Whip Wing**

"Maybe strong against your bending but not my branch of sin"said toto

Alert!Prisoners 2578-2586 are escaping

"Damn it was rigged to set off once the force field was broken no time to waste"said toto

**Owl's Eyeball **

The bloody bombs made a explosion big enough to make a hole in the wall to see the night sky

"Go I'll hold them off!"said toto

"Wait it would be best if everyone sticked together"said korra before she was pushed off the airship at that moment tenzin created a air cyclone large enough to hold everyone and land all of them safely on the ground

"Toto!"said korra as she tried to reach out for him

"Clap..showtime"said toto while freeing all the prisoners to create chaos he started fighting the guards with his supersonic branch of sin

**Invisible Black**

In a flash he ripped all of them to shreds with his red sonic blade but then in a instant his arm disappeared along with some of his waist with only some bite marks and a bleeding shoulder with a missing appendage

"You are quite the trouble Mocking bird but I wonder how your eyes taste with sushi or maybe your pancreas with rice balls oh by the way my name is Nirate Acu fufu."said nirate

"Oh yeah you are suppose to be one of the wretched eggs"said toto

"Indeed my branch of sin is **Gore Muncher**"said nirate

She opened her stitched mouth wide making it bleed,the blood wrapped around her body transforming her into bloody ghost like head with round eyes with no pupils and several sharp teeth she charged at him trying his best to dodge but she was too fast and ate every body part until only his head was left

"There that should take you awhile to heal enough time to take you to this room"nirate said while wrapping his head

"You know this isn't necessary I'm just a head now I have to use my body for my branch of sin"said toto

"Nice try but I have heard you having branches of sin using your mouth before"said nirate

**Torture Chamber**

"So wait you plan to torture me you do realize I can heal hell I can't even feel the pain"said toto

"Don't worry maggot this room nullifies all your abilities even your regeneration and I've cooked up this special serum that's the complete opposite of anesthetic which means you are gonna be in a whole lot of pain,I am Sargent Cudor and welcome to hell's boot camp can you survive maggot!said cudor

(Looks like I will really die this time)said toto

**End of chapter and since nobody voted no pairing but there will still be romantic scenes but I haven't chosen my pick it's between kuvira,korra,and opal yes I know but tommon opal is with bolin and if I choose opal the couple will be broken up for specific reasons anyways hope you enjoyed this**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello thank you for all the fans who supported this story I know this story will be popular and I thank you for all the support**

**Torture Room**

(Hello my name is Toto Sakigami or that's what I keep telling myself to keep my sanity as I why subjected to the most brutal tortures my wounds were deep and painful as they cut off my body parts and battered them and even burned them and the worse part was they would grow back just for me to be tortured the same way over and over again it's been 1 week so far or that's what I think I can't tell since I never got out of this room ever since I was put in here I cant take it any more please save me!)

**Captain's Room**

"How's Mockingbird doing"said alberstein

"Little bastard is tough he took all my tortures denailing(removing nails),electric shock treatment,drowning,foot roasting,whipping,castration(removing testicles),bone breaking,loud sounds,sleep deprivation(no sleep),starvation,pressure points,and hamstringing(crippling a person)"said cudor

"What about mental torture"said albertstein

"Oh don't worry I got two special people joining us today"said cudor

"Good I want him to suffer as much as possible before he dies so please be more gentle"said albertstein

"Thing is his regeneration is a lot stronger than we thought he literally grew his body back from his head alone"said cudor

"And you fools are just now telling me this,no matter kill the brain you kill toto"said albertstein

**Air Temple Island**

"How we doing baby"said Varrick

"Wonderful sweetie I just implanted my new explosives inside our new airships I created and we have also created new armor against those bullets these are for the non benders,we have also also created a new models of the mech suits that are smaller and lighter for mobility these will be for the benders"said zhu li

"Man I still can't believe we accomplished all this in one week"said varrick

"It's good to have a lot of assistants around I guess that's why you loved it so much"said zhu li

"What do our soldiers look like"said lin

"Well we got the new air nomads,some fire bending masters,water tribe warriors and benders,metal clan along with the police force,and finally most of the ex-equalist members"said tenzin

"New air nomads?Does that mean we are coming to daddy!said ikki

"No it's to dangerous for you and meelo even jinora and kai are staying behind

"What?!We can help"said jinora

"Listen I'm not saying this as a father but as a master to his most precious pupil it's to dangerous for you,stay behind"said tenzin

"Fine"said jinora

Korra started approaching the microphone to make her speech

"Everyone I know you have different view points on each other benders and non benders,pupils and masters,fire nation,earth kingdom,air temples,and water tribe,man and woman but today we stand to gather as people we stand togther as not one nation but all of them we are the Raava's Harmony,and our objective is save toto and gather as much goal kick Cerberus's ass!"said korra roaring

"Yeah!said the crowd shouting

(Well she was always fierce)said mako

**Torture Room**

"Hello little birdy I want to play a game but first let me show you the other people we are playing with"said cudor throwing down a woman and man who showed striking resemblances to toto

"Oh come on I know it's been a long time but try to remember"said cudor

"M-Mom and D-Dad"said toto while tears rolled down his face

"That's right you thought they were dead a long time ago but you wanna know something maggot they were just taken away from you because of Deadmen Wonderland because they knew for a long time you were going to be a deadmen they were just waiting for it to happen,so now let's start the game"said cudor while grabbing toto's mother by the throat

"Wh-What are you doing!"said toto

"This is part of the game pick!Choose your mother and have all the love and care you've ever wanted or your father and learn truly how to become a man pick!"said cudor tightening his grip

"I-I cant!"said toto crying

"If you don't pick I'll kill both"said cudor

Toto tried using his branch of sin to stop cudor but all the blood did was keep falling down

"AAAAaaaahhhh!"said toto desperately trying to escape from the chair with panic in his eyes

"Can't use your branch of sin I love the screams you make,ahahahaha!said cudor and with a snap cudor broke toto's mother's neck then stabbed toto's father through the gut with his hand

"Once again it was because you were to weak that's why your sister died,that's why your body was taken,that's why yousuga was killed and you couldn't lift a finger to help it's always your fault"said cudor

**Toto's Mind**

"Why so down toto"said a girl with long green hair

"Big sis!"said toto

"Yo,why are you letting him bully you,you know you can kill him"said toto's sister

"No I can't even if I escape this chair I won't do anything because their stronger than me I couldn't help you at all and that's why you died,I had to kill my own friend because my body was taken over and I had to watch her die and bear with it ganta learned how to protect people,senji became brave,I-I want to become strong!"said toto

"Sigh..idiot"said toto's sister while hitting toto on the head

"Ow"said toto

"You already are you made me the happiest with your strength you even helped your new friends you have been my strong hawk,now kicked that bald guy's ass"said toto's sister

Toto couldn't help but have a big smile on his face

**Torture Room**

"This was a nice game but it has to come to a end,but maybe I can still torture and kill you at the same time such fun!Will you feel unbearable pain if I gently scramble through your brain!"said cudor

"Heh you really are crazy can I torture you too,I mean I would do it by ripping all your hair out but it seems like you have none maybe you tortured yourself a little hehehe"said toto with a smile

"I don't like that smile that doesn't show a agonizing face that shows a face of mockery now I really will kill you"said cudor smashing the chair but not toto

"What a shame me and that chair had so many memories"said toto

"Wha- but how"said cudor

Toto didn't answered instead red pattern line showed all over his body the lines being thin and jagged toto evolved

"You evolved doesn't matter my branch of sin is **Crimson Intimacy **"said cudor

Once he said that he rushed and grabbed toto's arm which literally the whole arm just turned into all blood but the arm regenerated

"That's right with my branch of sin I can turn anything into blood"said cudor but he was then captured in a web of blood

**Wire Lyre**

"Ha you think these can hold me"said cudor breaking free of the blood web

"Guess I have to use a stronger one"said toto

**Evolved Wire Lyre**

Three bloody spider legs came out of toto's back on each side making him have six bloody spider legs sprout out of his back and he lifted up one of the bloody spider legs and it sprayed out a web of blood and it captured cudor again but this time it was stronger and thiner making it cut into cudor's body parts

"Looks like you can't break free this time but this is just to hold you for my next move"said toto

A giant ball of dark red blood formed in his hands it was the

**Ganbare Gun**

He shot the blood ball right at cudor vaporizing him from the blast with no trace left of him

"Aaah!"said cudor in his final moments

"Well looks like I passed boot camp now"clap"time to explore!"said toto

**End of chapter once again thanks for the support I hope you like the chapter**


End file.
